<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comforting Connection by SnazzySnowball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172597">Comforting Connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzySnowball/pseuds/SnazzySnowball'>SnazzySnowball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzySnowball/pseuds/SnazzySnowball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC feels down. When Belphie finds her she wants to be left alone. She loves him, but he has a cold nature. Could he really help her feel better? Both of them may be surprised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obey me! Because I am sad</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comforting Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comfort for a bad day and fluff at the end. Belphie’s signature cheekiness too. The reason for MC’s depression is intentionally left vague.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft ticking of the clock and the gentle crackle of the fireplace in the living room barely registered with MC. She lay on the sofa, resting on her side so that her lower arm stuck straight out and her other arm hung down over the edge. Her head was uncomfortably bent down against the cushion, but she did not feel like adjusting her position. She did not feel like doing anything nor could she relax . She stared blankly at the rug in the center of the room. It was as if time was simply stopped.</p>
<p>“MC,” a voice calmly said.</p>
<p>The voice belonged to Belphegor. Her mind was aware of that. But not much else. She continued staring at the floor.</p>
<p>After a pause, a few ticks of the clock, Belphegor stepped into her line of sight, kneeling so his face leveled with hers. His favorite pillow was tucked under one arm, and with the other, he waved his hand in front of her face. “Hellooo? Devildom to human. You copy?”</p>
<p>“Just leave be be please. I feel like crap,” MC mumbled.</p>
<p>Belphie stopped waving his hand. “What, are you sick or something?” </p>
<p>MC sighed. “No. I guess a more accurate description would be that I feel like… like I’m a piece of crap.” Her eyes remained downward. “Maybe not. I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Belphie sighed and stood up. With a drawn out grunt, he stretched both his arms upward holding his pillow over his head. He let gravity drop them down, still gripping his pillow with both hands. “Lift your head up.”</p>
<p>MC turned her head slightly and finally let her eyes meet his. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see. Just do it.”</p>
<p>She lifted her head up off the cushion. Her neck felt stiff. Just how long had she been lying there?</p>
<p>Just as the position became strained, Belphie slid his cow pillow under her head. Her head sank into the soft fabric. It smelled like Belphie.</p>
<p>Belphie wordlessly sat down cross legged in front of the sofa. He slouched his back against the front next to where her arm was sticking out. He turned his face toward her. “Comfy?”</p>
<p>MC tucked her hands under the pillow. “I think so.”</p>
<p>“Lovely. Because I’m not.”</p>
<p>She did not respond to that comment. It might have been an underhanded way for him to express that he wanted to lie next to her. With Belphie, she often had to read between the lines and he could be quite cold and blunt at times. But she had begun to find his cheekiness endearing. She had gotten used to it. Her heart warmed a little. She listened to the crackle of the fire fill the passing minutes.</p>
<p>“I can listen,” said Belphie.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“If something’s wrong, you can tell me… but if you don’t want to then… can we exist as pieces of crap together?”</p>
<p>MC broke a smile and even a soft chuckle. “So you admit to being a little shit?” </p>
<p>“I openly embrace it. Why is this news to you?” he scoffed playfully. “So? Are you gonna tell me or what?”</p>
<p>The banter between the two of them soothed her sour mood. But only to be replaced with bashful self-consciousness. “Well…” she started. “I don’t want to burden you with my problems.”</p>
<p>Belphie was silent for a moment, then with a earnest tone said, “I want to be the one you share your problems with. I want to listen to you if you need it, or sleep next to you if you want it. It doesn’t matter which. I don’t care if it’s neither. I just want to be here with you.”</p>
<p> His seriousness caught her off guard yet it was comforting. He was giving her a chance to get it all off her chest. It was rare that she could do so. She hesitated a bit before saying, “Alright. I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p>She spoke with him for about an hour. Or was it nearer to two? At first, she used vague language. Then as she spoke, Belphie’s attention made her feel comfortable to share more. She explained the troubles of the past she would often fret over. She told him of the emotions she kept hidden all day. How the happenings fled as early as they came, lost to time. At some points she tried not to cry but her tears rebelliously dampened Belphie’s pillow anyway. </p>
<p>Belphie quietly listened to it all. He pet her head to comfort her. He felt a tad guilty that he zoned out a few times and missed some of what she said. Although, he did manage to stay awake the whole time.</p>
<p>Monologue slowly evolved into dialogue. Belphie related to some of the problems she mentioned, even confiding in her the things he never brought up to his brothers. He surprised himself and MC with how much he was willing to reveal to her. He wondered why he was opening up this way.</p>
<p>Normally, Belphie felt that emotions were a hassle to deal with. It was annoying to think about how he feels, let alone examine and explain them to anyone. It was not worth the effort.</p>
<p>It was nice to have a psychic connection with his twin. However, even a connection like that was no substitute for a deep conversation like this. It was a different kind of connection with MC. It was an understanding that required a mutual effort. This time it was worth it.</p>
<p>Soon, topics moved from serious to casual and even humorous and playful. At some point Belphie sat next to her and took out his D.D.D. to show her some Devildom style memes he liked. He also showed her his favorite funny rare video he and Satan took of a prank they played on Lucifer. </p>
<p>The camera was hidden, fixed on Lucifer’s desk. A tack was placed on the chair. Lucifer noticed immediately. First he looked at the tack, then at the camera. He chuckled smugly, and spoke to the camera. “Cute. I admire the enormous ‘effort’ put into this. That’s the best you can do? Really?” He then picked the tack off the chair, but the tack was rigged with a tiny sensor that triggered a paddle to swing down from the ceiling and smack Lucifer in the ass. Lucifer’s resulting jolt and brief expression of confusion followed by angry threats sent Belphie and MC into hysterical laughter. Belphie played that part on loop. The two of them flopped around, whooped and gasped for air. “I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe!”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Finally, the time they spent together talking had worn them out. </p>
<p>Belphie yawned dramatically. “I’m so tired right now... I was super tired before. That’s why I came here in the first place. But now I’m extra super tired.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” MC rubbed her eyes. They were irritated and puffy from crying earlier.</p>
<p>“Nap with me.”</p>
<p>“Excuse you, thanks for asking permission,” said MC pretending to be offended.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. No problem. Pleasure’s all mine.”</p>
<p>“Belphieee…” MC chided playfully as he stood.</p>
<p>He turned and put his arms under her to pick her up and hold her like a baby. She grabbed the cow pillow on the way up and held it to her chest.</p>
<p>“Did I say you could pick me up? I thought I was your master. I should be the one bossing you around.”</p>
<p>Belphie began carrying her out of the room. “I'm not hearing any objections. Plus, I made a pact with you because I thought you wouldn’t be bossy. That was the whole reason. Guess not. Guess I was wrong.”</p>
<p>“Pfft. I’m not that bossy.”</p>
<p>“You just said you want to boss me around. You said that two seconds ago.”</p>
<p>“I’m not bossy! Stop being mean!”</p>
<p>“I’m not mean… I’m right.”</p>
<p>MC whined as Belphie began carrying her up the stairway leading to the attic. “Quit trying to trick me…” </p>
<p>“MC… Ijust realized something really important.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You’re weird.” </p>
<p>“Hey!” The two of them arrived at the comfy bed in the attic.</p>
<p>“Know what else? I’m gonna drop you now.” And with that he plopped MC onto the bed. Giggling, she pulled the covers over herself. Belphie climbed in after her. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her as if she were a teddy bear. This was the first time he held her this close.</p>
<p>She felt her face grow a little warm. “Belphie?” she nearly whispered.</p>
<p>“Mm?”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I feel better now. I love you.”</p>
<p>A second or two passed. Instead of a response, Belphie leaned over and kissed her lips softly for a moment, much to her surprise. A tinge of blush colored his face. He felt his pulse quicken. He considered thanking her back, telling her he loves her too. But he was feeling embarrassed. “Why do you have to make me feel like this? I’m trying to relax now. Meanie.”</p>
<p>“You just kissed me. It happened two seconds ago~,” she said cutely, mimicking his earlier snarky remark. She brushed his bangs aside and cupped his cheek. Then she tapped his nose. “You tsundere.”</p>
<p>“Wh- no. Quit it. I’m going to sleep… Stop tempting me.” He squeezed her close again, this time to hide his face.</p>
<p>She smirked and whispered in his ear. “Don’t blame me for making you feel this way. Blame yourself for falling for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my first fic. Constructive criticism welcome.<br/> I felt depressed all day, so I wrote this to feel better. Maybe it will help someone else too.  Although it’s a little weird I chose Belphie because he’s definitely not my favorite. I think I stayed true to his character, but idk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>